1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light-emitting display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween and emits light when holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode are recombined in the organic emission layer.
Also, of portable electronic apparatuses, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is attracting attention as a next-generation display apparatus because it has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speeds.
However, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has limits in portability and screen size when it uses a glass substrate that is heavy and fragile.
Therefore, a flexible organic light-emitting display apparatus is being developed by using a flexible substrate such as plastic. Accordingly, it is necessary to protect the inside of a display panel and the surface of a flexible substrate such as plastic.